Your Touch
by zebraboymom
Summary: Sam blames himself when Andy is tragically hurt on the job. Can she recover? Will Luke want her after this or will Sam step up to bring her back to herself? Sam/Andy
1. Chapter 1

Your Touch

Chapter One

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…

Author Notes: I am labeling this T. I hope it isn't too graphic for a T rating.

The darkness made it hard for Andy to see the small girl.

"Andy, I'm scared."

"I know Sweety, but you have to be brave. I will do my very best to keep you safe. I won't let the bad men hurt you if I can help it, okay?"

"O…okay."

The little girl wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and buried her face in her neck. Andy felt her heart break for this small child who watched both of her parents die. How could she tell her they might not get out alive either. Andy had hope though. She knew Sam would come for her. She just knew.

The door suddenly opened and two terrified faces looked up to see the man who was their captor. Andy pushed little Kelly behind her and faced her attacker head on. He struck her across the face and she saw stars and then nothing.

When she awoke, she could hear Kelly sniffling beside her and she instant reached out for her. Pain seared through her arm.

"Come here, Honey. Are you okay?"

"I am,..but the bad man really hurt you Andy. He did bad things to you, very bad things."

Andy knew she was right. Her whole body ached with pain and there was a horrible burning between her legs. She no longer had any pants on and there was blood. She rolled over and was immediately sick on the floor. She knew he had raped her. Thank God she wasn't conscious when it happened.

"You were asleep for a long time, Officer Andy. I thought he killed you." She began to cry and tremble in Andy's arms.

"How long has the man been gone, Honey? A little while or a long time?"

"A really long time. I'm so hungry ."

"I know, Sweetie. Don't worry, my friend Sam will find us. I know he will."

There was no way to gauge how long they had been in the basement. When the man didn't return, Andy knew he probably never was. She couldn't bring herself to tell the little girl that he had left them to die. Andy could feel herself getting weaker and weaker and she felt so bad knowing that she would probably succumb long before the little girl did and she could not stand the idea that she would die alone in this hell hole with Andy's dead body. _Where are you Sam? We're here!_

It had been three days. Three horrible days wondering where Andy was and if she was okay. Sam reached up to feel the line of stitches across his temple where he had been knocked out. They had been called to a home when neighbors had heard screams and gunshots.

They couldn't wait for back up. A child inside was screaming.

"Don't hurt my baby. Don't hurt my baby."

They had no idea what they were walking into, but they had to go. They heard more gunshots. Sam took the front door and Andy took the back door. The first thing he saw was the body of the woman. She had been shot and as he knelt to feel for a pulse, he knew she was dead. There was noise of a struggle coming from the garage.

"McNally, try the garage door in back."

Sam went through the door leading from the house into the garage and as he peered into the darkness he was struck straight across the face by a blunt object. The last thing he remembered as he fell down the short set of steps from the house to the garage was Andy screaming. That was three days ago. They had no leads and Luke was being a bastard to him, blaming him for what happened. Luke was right. It was his fault. He never should have gone in without back up. Now Andy could be dead. He had nightmares every time he lay down for a nap. In his nightmares she was tortured, raped and killed slowly and in pain. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach her in time and he would wake up in a sweat, tears running down his face. He stared down at the information they had gathered from neighbors. It was about the hundredth time he had gone over it. Luke had insisted on following up with every lead. Sam was told to stand down time after time. Today Sam had enough. He was going to run down a few leads of his own before he shared them with the detective in charge of the case. He had just as much a right to look for Andy as the rest of them. He chose a tip from the hotline that said a van matching the description of the one neighbors saw streak away from the house that night had been parked beside an old wool factory. It was a long shot. They got dozens of calls just like it every day. Everybody saw the van everywhere. It didn't matter. They all had to be checked out just in case. It was better than sitting around doing nothing. Sam was exhausted from lack of sleep, but he climbed into his car and went to follow the lead. When he arrived at the factory he didn't see any signs of the van. It was probably long gone. He shuddered when he thought about the possibility that Andy's body could be inside rotting. He drew his gun and flashlight and pushed through a door that was cracked slightly. It was dark inside and it took forever to go room to room clearing them as he went. He was near the end of his search and he was getting more depressed by the minute. It was another dead end. He reached one final door. It had a bar across it. He lifted the bar and pushed it open letting his flashlight fill the room.

Sam was not prepared for what he saw on the other side of the door. Andy was lying on the floor in a fetal position and a little girl was tucked tightly in her arms. She was completely naked and there didn't appear to be a single place on her body that wasn't scratched or bruised.

Sam rushed to her side, hot tears beginning to burn his eyes. He knelt and reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away.

"Please don't hurt her."

The little girl whimpered.

"I'm a police officer honey. I'm her partner. I won't hurt you or her. I'm here to help."

Sam called for a bus and began to unbutton his shirt. The little girl stood up and scooted up beside Sam, one hand on his shoulder for support as he kneeled beside Andy. He gently pulled her up to a sitting position and took his shirt off, leaving him in his black t-shirt. He slipped her arms in the sleeves and she whimpered when he touched her left wrist as he pulled it through.

"Andy, it's me, Sam."

"Sam?"

"Please Sam, don't look at me."

It's okay Andy. Just look at me, Honey. Don't take your eyes off me, okay?"

She nodded and he carefully buttoned her up. The sound of the ambulance and police cars sounded close.

"Can you put your arms around my neck?"

"I…I don't think I can. It hurts, Sam."

Sam slipped his arms under Andy's legs and picked her up. Holding her close. His lips brushed her forehead.

"It's okay sweetheart. I've got you. I won't let anything else happen to you. I'm here now. I'm so sorry Andy. It's all my fault."

Even though she was weak and in pain, she tried to comfort him.

"Sam…that's…not true. We were just doing our…job…"

Sam carried her out of the warehouse and to the arriving ambulance. The little girl held onto his t-shirt and clung to his side as they waited for it to back in. They opened the back doors and Sam stepped up into the rig with Andy in his arms. He laid her gently on the gurney and then reached down for the little girl. Paramedics were on her and the little girl fast. He jumped down just long enough to tell the first officer to arrive the location of the crime scene.

"I'm going with them to the hospital. Let me know what you find on the scene. I want to take these bastards down."

The officer nodded. He knew how close partners could be and he knew Sam and Andy were even closer than most. It didn't matter that she was dating the snot nosed detective. He knew love when he saw it.

Sam jumped back up into the ambulance and sat near Andy's head. He took her good hand in his and entwined their fingers. He ran his other hand over and over the soft skin at her wrist. The little girl snuggled up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at Andy and found himself unable to stop the flood of tears pouring down his face.

Andy looked up into Sam's eyes. He had to lean in to hear her whisper.

"I knew you'd come."


	2. Chapter 2

Your Touch

Chapter Two

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. The universe taunts me.

Author Notes: The story of the last three days breaks Sam's heart.

When they arrived at the hospital Sam walked alongside the gurney holding tightly to Andy's hand. Tears were running down out of the corners of her eyes. She turned her head to look at Sam. She was locked on him and he on her. When they reached the trauma room the nurse told Sam he would have to go to the waiting room. Andy let out a sob and held onto his hand. She could barely talk but managed to plead.

"Please…"

The doctor took one look at them.

"Let him stay as long as he stays out of the way."

Sam stationed himself at her head and kept looking down into her eyes while they worked on her. He gently stroked his hand over her hair and whispered to her as they check her out. She would scream in pain periodically as they found a broken bone. It looked like her feet, wrist and ribs had taken the worst of it. The doctor popped a dislocated shoulder back in. That helped with some of the pain. She looked at Sam. He could tell she was scared. He smiled at her because he was afraid the worried expression he had on was scaring her more. Before they took her to x-ray they had to collect evidence. Sam hated that she was going to have to go through something so difficult before they could make her better.

We…uh…need to do a rape kit on her and you can't be in here for that."

Sam lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I am not leaving Andy. I'll be right out those doors. They can't keep me from you. As soon as I can, I'll be back. I'm not leaving. Do you hear me?"

Andy nodded her head slowly.

"Sam…"

He leaned down to hear her. She whispered something he thought he would never hear from her lips.

"I…I love…"

"I know. Luke will be here soon. I'll wait for him."

"No…you…"

And then they were pushing him out of the room. He staggered quite literally into the waiting room. Did she really say she loved him? No, he had to have heard her wrong. She was asking him to do something for her. Tell Luke or something. He knew he only heard what he wanted to hear, but still hope began to grow inside him. He sat down heavily in a hard plastic chair and dropped his head into his hands. His beautiful Andy was hurt. Some sick piece of trash had used her and then left her and that sweet little girl to die. Wait. What about the girl? Sam walked over to the charge nurse.

"Can you tell me about the little girl Kelly that was brought in with my partner? Is she okay? Can I go and see her? I need to take her statement if she's up to it."

"We've admitted her for the night. She's up one floor in room 104. She seemed so scared. She kept calling for Officer Andy over and over."

Sam knew the rape kit would take an hour, so he headed upstairs to offer the little girl some comfort. He also needed her to tell him what happened before Luke and his posse took over the case. When he pushed open the door to her room, she was crying softly in her bed. Sam walked over and sat on the edge of it. Kelly rolled over and looked at him.

"Officer Sam."

She threw her arms around his neck and cried. Sam wrapped her in his arms and whispered to her.

"Shhh. You're all right now. No one can hurt you anymore. It's okay baby. We're going to take good care of you."

He patted her back and eased her down into the huge bed, tucking her in and smiling kindly at her.

"Officer Andy kept telling me every day that you would come and save us and you did. Just like she said you would."

"Kelly, I know it's hard to think about this now, but can you tell me what happened? I need to try to make the bad men who did this pay for what they did to you and Andy. You could help me if you can tell me about it."

"There were two bad men. They hit you really hard. I thought you were dead, but Officer Andy said you would come and find us. One of the bad men waited for her to come in the door and he hit her hard in the shoulder, she screamed and he twisted it harder. It made a big pop sound and he forced her into the van."

"Honey, do you know why they took you?"

"My daddy owed them money and he couldn't pay it. He was supposed to keep it for them, but he said he spent it. The bad men took him to the kitchen and when he said he didn't have it, they said they would take me and sell me. My daddy tried to fight them, but they killed him and then they asked my mommy if…if she…knew where daddy kept his money. She didn't know…and they...and they…killed her too. They took me to the garage and then you came."

Kelly sobbed and reached for Sam. He took her in his arms again. This poor child had witnessed both of her parents' deaths. She was a survivor. He was so glad Andy was there for her, but it broke his heart to think what they had endured. He was mad all over again and vowed he would catch these two. He didn't have the heart to tell the little girl her dad was a criminal. It would be better if she never knew. He would do his best to shield her from that fact. He patted her back.

"Kelly, honey, I know this is hard, but could you tell me what happened to you and Officer Andy when the bad men took you to the place I found you?"

Kelly took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at Sam.

"It was bad Officer Sam. It was real bad. Andy protected me. She told them not to hurt me and she would do whatever they wanted. The mans came for her the first day. They hit her hard and I thought they would kill her, but they laughed and they tied her up. She tried so hard to get away, but they tied her up good. She pulled and pulled and screamed. She fought them as hard as she could. They kept telling her to lay still but she wouldn't. She hurt herself real bad. They came back later and they hit her again. When she didn't wake up, they did bad things to her. I couldn't watch. It was very, very bad Sam…"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I heard the mans talking and they didn't really know how to sell me for real, so they decided they would just leave us there and no one would ever find us. They said they couldn't kill a kid and Andy was a copper and they didn't want that on their heads. Those were the words they used. So they just left us there. Officer Andy was awake sometimes and asleep sometimes. I was worried. When two night times went by and no one came I was afraid she was gonna die and leave me all alone. When she was awake she told me stories about how you always took care of her and watched out for her. She said over and over again that no matter what happened to her, you would come for me and not to worry. She's nice. I want her to get better. Will she Officer Sam?" 

"I hope so Kelly. I really hope so. You want to know a secret Kelly? Can you keep a secret?"

The little girl looked at him seriously and nodded her head.

"Cross my heart."

"I care a lot about Officer Andy. In fact, I love her a lot. I'm going to do everything I can to make her better."

"Officer Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kelly, anything."

"Have you told Officer Andy that you love her?"

"No, it's kind of complicated. See she loves someone else and we're just friends and partners. If I told her I love her, it would ruin our friendship and I like having her for a friend."

"Are you sure Officer Sam? When Andy was hurt, she kept saying your name over and over again. She didn't say anybody else's name. I think maybe she loves you too."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of the mouths of babes…He wanted to believe it was true, but she was with Luke. He didn't know what to think.

"Okay, Kelly. I have to go find out how Andy is doing. Are you okay?"

"I'm kind of sleepy. Will you come and see me again soon?"

"I promise I will sweetie."

Sam tucked her back in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sam…what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but don't you worry. I am going to make sure you have a nice place to go after you leave here. Some detectives are going to come by and talk to you soon. They will ask you the same things I did, but remember our secret. No talking about Andy and me and love, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Sam. Thank you for finding us and saving us."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. See you soon, Cutie."

Sam looked back at the tiny girl and his heart broke for her. He was going to talk to her social worker when they got there. This kid had been through enough. Sam headed back downstairs to the ER and was told to wait for the doctor. He sat down and worried about the news. Ten minutes later the doors swung open and Luke stomped into the waiting room. He made a beeline for Sam. Sam stood up and held his ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Touch

Chapter Three

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Life is just not fair sometimes.

Author Notes: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. It makes me eager to write another chapter. The doctors have news about Andy. Luke behaves in the worst way.

"You just had to play her knight in shining armor, didn't you Swarek?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you contact me when this whole thing went down?"

"Are you kidding me? That's what you're upset about? You didn't find her first? All that matters is Andy's been found. She's safe, Luke. Your girl's alive. I was just following up on a lead. I got lucky, end of story."

"Yeah, right."

Sam wanted to deck him right there, but the doctor came out.

"Officer Swarek, there you are. Does Andy have any family?"

"Her father is on the way. I'm her partner and this is her…boyfriend."

"How is she doctor?"

"Andy is lucky to be alive. She has bruises and contusions over most of her body. She has severe vaginal trauma. We had to stitch her up. She has three broken ribs. Her right wrist is broken. Both ankles are broken. It looks like she almost ripped them apart trying to get free from the restraints they had her in. She had to have fought with incredible force to break her wrist and ankles that way. She must have been literally lifting her weight with her ankles to fight back. She has a concussion. We're heading into surgery now. It will be lengthy. The ankles are a mess and her wrist won't be a piece of cake either. She's going to have to have intensive therapy to walk again or to even shoot a gun again. I know as an officer this could mean the end of her career. She'll be in the hospital for at least a week. We tested her for a variety of STDs and have her on antibiotics to be safe. We gave her the morning after pill. It can work for up to five days after intercourse. There is still the possibility of a pregnancy. It's unlikely, but we will cross that bridge when and if we come to it. She's going to need around the clock care until she heals. Does she have anyone who can care for her?"

Luke was quiet for a minute and then spoke.

"She has her father who's retired. She could go and stay with him. I work during the day, so that's out."

Sam was livid.

"You can not be serious. Her dad's a drunk. He can barely take care of himself, much less Andy. Besides, he can't lift her and move her around. His place is too small for a wheelchair anyway."

"Then we'll have to make arrangements for her to go to a facility. Are there ones that would be available, like a rehab facility?"

"I can look into that if that's what you want, but patients do better at home under the care of a family member or loved one with outpatient treatment and rehab."

"That just isn't possible. I'm a detective and I work impossibly long hours. I'm hardly ever at home as it is."

"All right. I will see what I can do."

Sam spoke up.

"That won't be necessary. Andy is not going into one of those places after what she's just been through."

Luke looked at Sam.

"Then who's going to take care of her?"

"Me. I'm going to."

The doctor looked back and forth between the two men. He was trying to understand what was going on. The tall one was her boyfriend, but her partner cared so deeply for her. The tall one didn't deserve her. He could tell Sam was committed to her, but he had to be sure for Andy's sake.

"You do understand she will require around the clock care?"

"I'll take a leave of absence. I have some money in savings. I can take at least six months."

"Oh, no, you are not playing nurse maid to my girlfriend Swarek."

"Then step up to the plate man."

"Do you have any idea what six months away could do to my career?"

"Then I'm going to do this for Andy."

"No. You're not."

"You know what Luke? This is about Andy. It's not about you. Andy can do what she wants. When she wakes up, I'm going to offer and she'll decide for herself."

Luke looked like he was going to punch Sam, so the doctor quickly intervened.

"Let's just take a break. All right, gentlemen? I need to get Andy into surgery and when she is out of recovery, I'll let you both in to see her. We have one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country here. He will be performing the surgery. I know she's going to be just fine."

"How long is she going to be in surgery?"

"I'd say about four hours for all three procedures. When she comes out, she will be heavily sedated. She's going to be in intense pain for several days afterwards. It will be a tough road."

"Good. I have a witness to interview and I'll be back."

Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. Good? It was good that Andy had to suffer through a painful surgery? It was good it was going to take so long? Good? Luke was an idiot.

The doctor looked at Luke in shock. The man was obviously attractive, but he had to wonder what the young woman saw in him. Sam seemed so devoted to her and this guy…well.

"Where's the little girl Swarek?"

"She's upstairs, but she's been through a lot, so you need to go easy on her."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Sam."

They took the elevator up together. There was no way Sam was going to leave this little girl at Luke's mercy.

"I'm just saying she isn't a perp."

"Her father was."

"Is that her fault?"

"I'm just saying if it weren't for her father, Andy wouldn't be lying in surgery right now. Who knows if she'll ever be the same again?"

"Again, not her fault. Besides, Andy will still be Andy, even if she can't get around like she used to."

"We'll see."

They arrived at the little girl's room together. When Sam went to go in with Luke, he held him back.

"Not happening Sam."

"So help me God, Luke, if you upset that girl I will tear you apart."

"Stand down Officer Swarek!"

Sam didn't go in, but he stood right by the open door in case Kelly needed him. He always knew Luke was a prick, but if he made this little girl feel responsible in any way for what happened he would kill the man with his bare hands.

"Hello, Kelly. My name is Detective Callaghan and I'm here to talk to you about what happened to you and Officer McNally."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's here, but I need for just the two of us to talk right now."

"I want Sam. Sam! I need Officer Sam!"

Sam was in the door before Luke could protest. He was instantly by her side and holding her hand. He looked at Luke, daring him to challenge him.

"I'm right here Sweetheart. I'll be with you the whole time. Okay?"

"Oh…Okay. I'm ready now."

Luke glared at Sam, but opened his notebook and sat down next to her bed.

"Tell me what happened from the very beginning Kelly."

Thirty minutes later, Luke was still grilling Kelly. Sam saw she was fading fast. He also noticed Luke's questions were becoming more and more pointed. It was like he expected the little girl to have details she was too young to even think about or remember.

"I think Kelly needs to rest now Detective Callaghan."

"I'm not finished with this witness Officer Swarek."

Sam looked down at Kelly who had fallen asleep.

"Oh, I think you are detective."

Luke sighed. Sam was right. He wasn't getting anywhere anyway. He could take another run at her when Sam wasn't around.

"I'm heading out to the two crime scenes, but I'll be back in a few of hours."

"You're leaving?"

"I can't do anything while Andy's in surgery. I need to do as much as I can now because she'll expect me to be around later."

"Expect you to be around? You make it sound like an obligation."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. It's just she can be so clingy sometimes."

Sam could not believe what he was hearing.

"You need to leave now, Luke, before I do something that could cost me my badge."

Luke gave Sam one last dirty look and left. Sam ran his hand over Kelly's hair and tucked it behind her ear. He pulled her covers up tight and tucked her in before he left. He headed downstairs to wait to see Andy. He was worried about her. She was a strong person and she pushed herself so hard all the time. He knew her well enough to know that she was going to get frustrated with her progress. She would push herself beyond what she should to get better, to get back out on the street doing what she loved. He would be there to see to it that she didn't hurt herself. He would give her whatever she needed. Luke could go to hell for all he cared. This was Andy. She was everything. When he found her alive today he could breath again. He was walking on air right now. Andy was alive and she would get better. He sat in the waiting room and thanked God. The tears came freely then.


	4. Chapter 4

Your Touch

Chapter Four

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I could have sworn they were…nope.

Author Notes: Andy finds out Luke's true colors. She sees Sam differently than she ever has.

At some point he fell asleep and he was surprised when the doctor shook his shoulder.

"Officer Swarek? She's out of surgery. It went really well. Unfortunately both ankles required plates and screws. We are looking at six months before she will be able to return to walking comfortably. Her wrist was easier. We didn't find any nerve damage to the Median or Ulnar nerves. That's good news. She should be able to regain total use of that hand with the proper therapy. At some point she can have the hardware removed from her feet, but she will of course risk reinjuring them at that point. She can decide that later on. With everything we did she will not be able to start putting weight on either one for at least three months."

"Wow! That is going to be really hard on her. She just does not do well being inactive."

"She will be able to get in the pool before that, she just has to remember not to put weight down. She'll need someone in the pool with her, either a therapist or you if you are going to take care of her."

"Oh, believe me I am."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Sam. She's going to need someone who is there for her completely, no distractions. The fact that the boyfriend isn't even here at the moment tells me he isn't the one to do this. You obviously care for her a great deal and she trusts you completely. I could see it in the ER earlier today. I will do everything in my power to see to it that you have 24-hour access to her. Let's just call it our little secret. "Others" will have to abide by visiting hours, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you so much doctor. When can I see her?"

"She'll be in recovery for another hour or so and then we'll move her to a room. I'll come and get you as soon as possible."

Sam was like a caged animal now waiting. He was glad he slept through most of the surgery because waiting another hour was going to kill him. He just wanted to see her. He just wanted to know she was okay for himself.

He was relieved when the door swung open and Oliver walked into the waiting room.

"Hey man, we all heard she was found. I knew you'd be here. I thought you might want some company. All the rookies are headed over here too as soon as they are released from duty. Traci is really upset. How's Andy doing?"

"It's bad Ollie. She just got out of surgery. She was brutally raped. She can't walk for three months because both ankles were broken. She's got a broken wrist, a concussion, broken ribs and she was practically beaten to death. I want you to get the bastards that did this."

"We will Sam. We will. Where's lover boy?"

"Out working the case. Can you believe it?"

The two men sat in silence for a while when the doors burst open and four rookies came running in, followed by Noelle.

"How is she?"

"What did the doctor say?" 

"Can we see her?"

Sam fielded all their questions and they settled down together to wait for the doctor. He arrived just as he said he would with the good news that Andy had been moved upstairs on the third floor. The doctor recommended they take turns and not wear her out. They all nodded their heads and then beat a path to the elevators. Sam didn't want to see her with all these people present. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted to be alone with her when he first saw her. Oliver knew Sam would be emotional and he didn't do emotional in front of a crowd.

"Hey guys, let's let Sam go in first and then when he comes back out we'll take turns, okay?"

Sam wanted to hug his best friend.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Sam slowly pushed the door open to Andy's room and was greeted by a pair of warm brown eyes looking very alone.

"Sam…"

Sam bit his cheek to keep from crying. She looked so fragile lying there with her legs suspended in the air and her arm propped up on pillows. He wanted so badly to hug her, but he knew it would hurt her. He opted instead to take her good hand in his and press it to his cheek. He kissed her fingers and sat gently on the edge of the bed. He refused to let go of her hand and Andy didn't seem to mind. He just needed physical contact to reassure himself she was really okay. He couldn't help it. He brushed some stray hair from her face and behind one ear. Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"I know I look awful."

"You look beautiful. You're alive. That's all that matters Andy."

"Sam, thank you for finding us. I knew you'd come. I just knew it."

"When I saw you curled up on that floor, my heart stopped Andy. I was so scared."

"Worried you'd have to break in another rookie Swarek?"

"Worried I'd lose my partner McNally."

"Not if I can help it."

"Andy, I want you to know I'm here to help you in any way I can, if you'll let me. I want to take care of you and help you with your recovery. I mean it Andy. I'm here for you.

Just as Andy was about to respond, Luke blew into her room and shoved Sam out of the way.

"Why didn't you call me when she was moved Swarek?"

"I'm not your secretary Callaghan. You should have been here regardless."

"Mind your own business."

"Andy is my business you jerk. She's my partner."

"Sam!"

Andy's eyes were flashing with anger and Sam knew he had stepped over a line. He couldn't look at the disappointment on her face. He left the room.

The rookies all jumped back as Sam barreled out of Andy's room. They had heard the whole thing and knew it was best to just stay out of it. Each one had their own suspicions about Sam's feelings. Oliver looked at the group and nodded as he followed his friend down the hall.

Inside Andy's room Luke took Sam's place on the bed. He shuddered at her appearance, but took her hand anyway. Her face looked like it had been someone's punching bag. He guessed it had been. She looked really awful.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Andy. The guy is being a jerk about all this. He has no right to act like he knows what's best for you."

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"He didn't tell you yet?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"His big plan to take six months leave and take care of you. Like he has the right or something. Besides your doctor is going to find a really great facility for you."

"A what? What are you talking about Luke?"

"They didn't tell you yet?" 

"Tell me what? I just woke up from surgery and I'm hopped up on painkillers. Just tell me what's going on. And where were you by the way?"

"Sorry about that. I was working the case, but I thought Swarek would at least have the decency to call me when they got you moved."

Andy tried to hide the fact that she was hurt he wasn't there, but she shouldn't have worried. He was so wrapped up in what he was saying that he didn't even notice.

"So, let's see. They didn't talk to you about your recovery yet? Yeah, that's complicated. See you're going to have to be in a wheelchair for at least three months and then another three months of rehabilitation before you'll be able to walk again. It could be a year before you can return to the force, if ever."

Andy's eyes filled up with tears at the news. Luke was delivering it like it was no big deal. He just kept rushing ahead dropping one bomb after another.

"Anyway, it looks like you will need constant care. I know your dad is incapable of providing that, at least according to Swarek. I can't take off work that long, so the doctor is looking into a care facility for you. I'll be able to come and visit you whenever I can and maybe you can have weekend visits or something. We'll just have to make it work now won't we?"

Andy just lay there and stared at the man she thought she knew. He was discussing her future like it was a case study and not her life. Even sedated like she was, she could feel her anger rising.

"Sam thought he had some kind of right to take care of you. He started all this talk about taking six months leave and taking you to his house. Like I'd let him do something like that. Over my dead body is what I say."

"So Sam wanted to take care of me, but you decided I'd be better off at a facility with a bunch of strangers."

"They're professionals Andy. Besides, there's no way I trust Swarek to take care of you and not try something. I'm just trying to protect you Andy."

"Protect me or make sure nothing gets in the way of your own plans? What if I never get better Luke? Then I'll be damaged goods. What if I look like this the rest of my life?"

"Nah, those bruises will heal."

"Do you hear yourself? You sorry piece of crap. To think I thought I had a future with you."

"Are you telling me you want to go with Swarek?"

"I'm saying if you really loved me you'd work something else out. I moved in with you Luke. I thought that meant we loved each other and would take care of each other for better or worse. I was so stupid. You were never in it for the long haul. The first rough thing we have to face and you fold like a house of cards. Get out Luke. Get out and don't ever come back."

"You know what? You are damaged goods. You can have Swarek for all I care. I was stupid to think I could have a relationship with an emotionally weak woman in the first place. No wonder they raped you. You're so naive it isn't even funny."

Just then Andy's father entered the room. When he heard what Luke said he saw red.

"Get out of here and don't ever show your face near my daughter again."

"Gladly."

Luke stormed out shoving Dov and Traci out of the way and almost knocking them over. The group of friend looked at each other. They had all heard what he said. Dov and Chris looked like they wanted to kill him, but Noelle held them back.

"He isn't worth it guys. Let it go and don't say anything to Sam. He's liable to kill him."

"Dad!"

Andy threw her arms around her father's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her carefully and let her cry it out.

"I'm here honey. I'm here. I'm so sorry Andy."


	5. Chapter 5

Your Touch

Chapter Five

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, or so I've been told.

Author Notes: Sam takes over Andy's care. Will Luke get what's coming to him?

Sam walked around the corner of the hallway and punched the wall as hard as he could. He wanted to hurt somebody so badly. He couldn't believe Luke. Who did he think he was? He acted like Andy was his property or something. He didn't treasure what he had. Sam would give his right arm to be with Andy; to be allowed to hold her, care for her, love her. He kept telling himself Andy loved the guy and since she did, he would try to get along with him. Couldn't she see him for what he was? He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor holding his head in his hands. After a bit he heard someone else sit beside him and a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Just give it some time Sammy. He'll hang himself with her."

"It's so hard Ollie. I am so in love with her I can't breath sometimes."

"Yeah, you got it bad all right, but these things have a way of working themselves out."

Oliver squeezed his buddy's shoulder. Sam hadn't cried this much in one day in his entire life. The idea of losing Andy was almost more than he thought he could bear.

Back in her room Andy started to think about what she had done to Sam. She could be so stupid sometimes. Hadn't Sam done everything in his power to find her? Hadn't he been there every step of the way? Who did she see as soon as she woke up? Sam was always there for her.

"Daddy can you go and get Sam? I really need to tell him it's okay. I got mad at him about before. I didn't see he was trying to protect me. He was just trying to be a good partner and I know I hurt him. I have to fix this now."

Tommy walked out of the room and everyone waiting outside pointed towards the end of the hall. Traci took the opportunity to slip in his place.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

"Traci. I am so glad to see you. I'm so tired and I hurt everywhere."

"Hurt or not, you just kicked ass girlfriend. I'm sorry about Luke. Good that you found out about him now though before you married him or something."

"I know. It just hurts to know that when I really needed him the most, he still put himself and his work ahead of me. I really screwed up with Sam. He may not come back after the way I acted."

"You didn't see the guy's face when he walked out. He really cares about you Andy."

Tommy rounded the corner and looked down at the two friends sitting against the wall.

"Son."

Sam looked up with tears streaming down his face into the kind eyes of Tommy McNally.

"My daughter wants to see you now."

"I…"

"It'll be okay son, I promise."

Sam stood slowly and walked back down the hall. If Andy told him to stay away from her, it was going to kill him. He looked into the sympathetic faces of her friends as he reached her room.

"Traci's with her."

"Where's Luke?"

"You'll have to ask her."

Sam took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open to Andy's room. Traci stood and crossed to him. She patted him on the shoulder and went to leave.

"We'll come back tomorrow Andy. You need your rest, okay?"

"Thanks, Traci. Tell everyone it means a lot that they came."

Once Traci was out the door, Sam looked down at the floor. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Sam. Can…can you come over here please?"

Sam was by her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry Andy. I really am. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to know that. I know I stuck my nose in where it didn't belong, but I…"

"I do Sam. I really do. I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier. It was just a bad situation and you were caught in the middle. I didn't mean to yell at you. You've been great. It wasn't fair for me to take things out on you though."

"I promise not to get between you and Luke ever again. I'll respect your relationship."

"There is no relationship."

Sam's eyes got huge.

"What?"

"We…broke up. The timing sucks, but it was for the best. Thanks for having my back Sam."

Sam face broke into a huge smile. He sat down on the edge of her bed again.

"Always, McNally. Always."

"Is it true what Luke said?"

"About what?"

"He said you were going to take six months leave just so you could take care of me. Why would you do that Sam? "

Sam shrugged. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"You're my partner. That's what partners do."

"I can't ask you to do that Sam. It isn't fair to you."

"You didn't ask me. I volunteered, but if you don't want me, I can mind my own business. It will kill me, but I will. I'll do whatever you want Andy."

"You were right with what you said. I am your business. I'm your partner and I forgot that for a minute. Thanks for being there Sam. Are you sure about this? If it gets too difficult, I want you to know you are off the hook at any time. Are you sure you can take me 24-hours a day? I won't always be in the best mood either. I'm a lot of work."

"You don't scare me McNally. I trained you, remember?"

Sam reached for Andy's hand. He rubbed soft circles on her wrist. It made Andy feel calm and sleepy.

"You need to rest Andy. I'm going to check on Kelly, but I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

Andy smiled at him then winced when she tried to shift.

"I'll get the nurse for some more pain meds."

"No, Sam. I'm okay, just really tired."

Sam kissed her on the forehead. Andy sighed and was asleep after only a few minutes. The stress of surgery and confrontation had taken a toll on her. Sam vowed to do a better job of protecting her. He tucked her in and let himself quietly out of the room. He found Tommy slumped against the wall outside her door.

"Mr. McNally, are you okay?"

He looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes.

"I shoulda been here for her. I shoulda kicked that little prick's ass. My daughter needed me and where was I? I…I was passed out drunk all day and my baby was in trouble. I don't deserve her. You…you're a good man Sam. I can't thank you enough for what you done for her. How'm I gonna make this up to her, huh? How do I get her to forgive me?"

"By being here for her now, sir. She needs you now as much as ever. You go sit with her, okay? She's sleeping, but I promise she will know you're there. Just hold her hand and be present."

Sam pulled the older man into a hug and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Sam. Thanks so much. Is she gonna be okay?"

"With our help she will be sir. She's going to need you now. We'll take care of her together, okay?"

Sam watched Tommy go into Andy's room. He headed downstairs as fast as he could to say goodnight to Kelly. He pushed open the door to her room and found her waiting for him.

"Sam! I knew you'd come."

She held her little arms out to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"How are you kiddo?"

"I want to go home Sam, but I don't get to, do I?" 

"No sweetheart, I'm afraid you don't."

"Is Officer Andy okay now, Sam?" 

"She is doing much better since she had her surgery. Would you like to go and see her tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Well, I will make sure you get to. Has anyone come to see you since I was here today?"

"No, but my nurse said the sociable worker will come tomorrow. They're going to try to find a home for me Sam. I'm scared."

"The person who is coming tomorrow is called a social welfare worker and their job is to find the very best place for a brave girl like you. Kelly, how old are you honey?"

"I'm four, but my birthday is soon. I'm gonna be five."

"Wow! You're really old."

"Not as old as you though. Sam?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you think I could be your little girl? I could be you and Officer Andy's little girl. I'd be a good girl, I promise."

"Oh, Kelly, I don't know. I don't think I can promise you that."

"Could you maybe try to see if I could stay with you for awhile?"

Sam could not look away from her vulnerable little face. This child was all alone in the world. Could he do this? He would be going from Sam, lone wolf to instant family if one fell swoop. Could he handle Andy and Kelly at the same time? There wasn't a reason in the world in his mind why that shouldn't be the case. The three of them belonged together. They were all three broken people. Maybe together they could find a future together. Sam took her sweet face in his big hands and looked deeply into her eyes. He gave her an Eskimo kiss with his nose.

"I can't promise you anything Kelly, but I will talk to the "sociable" worker and see if maybe I could take you for awhile."

"Really? Really, really, really?"

"Really, but now you have to get some sleep and let me start working on it, okay?"

"Okay. Night Sam."

"Night Kelly. Sweet dreams little one."

It broke his heart to leave her alone in that big bed. She had wiggled her little way into his heart and he was going to do everything in his power to make her his little girl. Then he was going to hopefully get her a mother named Andy. He almost skipped to the elevator, but an intern saw him and he slowed to a walk.

When he walked in Andy's room, he found her dad sobbing quietly and holding her hand. He turned and looked at Sam.

"He hurt her Sammy boy. He hurt her real bad, worse than what them men did to her. How could someone do that to someone they said they loved?"

"What exactly did Luke say to her Mr. McNally?"

When Tommy was through telling Sam everything that had transpired after he left Andy's room, he decided he would be leaving for a little bit the next morning.

At precisely 7AM the next day, four rookies and two training officers looked up to see one Sam Swarek walk purposefully through the squad room. They all scrambled to watch the events that were about to unfold through the windows of a certain detective's office. Sam walked straight into Luke's office as he stood to meet him. Luke never saw it coming. Sam took him out with one incredible right hook. Cheers could be heard throughout the squad room as Luke dropped like a stone. Sam turned and walked out of his office. He turned to look at the group, shot them a winning grin and left the precinct. Dov and Chris high-fived each other.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Your Touch

Chapter Six

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but this story does.

Author Notes: What about little Kelly?

Sam arrived back at the hospital at around 7:30 and headed straight for Andy's room. Her dad had fallen asleep in the window seat and Sam took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and just watch Andy sleep. Even with all the bruises she was beautiful. As if she sensed his presence, she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she bit her lip trying to keep him from seeing the pain she was in.

"Bad night?"

"No, bad morning. I think they had so many drugs in me I didn't even dream. I think they've worn off though. I am really starting to hurt."

"Stay right there and I'll get the nurse."

The nurse took Andy's vitals and asked her what number her pain was at. Andy said about a 7 or an 8. Sam felt terrible that she was in that much pain. The nurse left and came back with a syringe. She pushed the whole thing into Andy's IV. Andy's eyes began to droop again.

"It looks like you're going to be doing some more sleeping this morning. I am not leaving the hospital, but I've been keeping tabs on our little Kelly, so I'm going to go and see her. They still have her on an IV. She was very dehydrated. They promised to take it out this morning, so I thought I'd try to arrange a little field trip here later. You up for that?" 

"Oh Sam, I'd love to see her. Thank you."

Sam gave her a kiss on the hand and left. Andy's eyes drifted shut once more. When Sam reached Kelly's room, the nurse was just removing the IV site.

"Sam!"

"Hey Shorty. You look good this morning."

"She has been one cooperative patient. We will hate to lose her."

The nurse patted her on the head and started to leave.

"Lose her?"

"Yes, they plan to discharge her soon."

"Discharge her to where?"

"I don't exactly know."

Kelly looked up at Sam with sad little eyes.

"Are they going to take me away where I won't ever see you again, Sam?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and scooped the little girl up into his arms. She nestled her head under his neck and sighed.

"Sam."

One word, just his name and he was lost. He had totally fallen for this little angel. He was holding her when the door swung open and the social worker walked in.

"Who are you?"

Kelly spoke before Sam could open his mouth.

"This is my Sam."

"Your…Sam?"

"Yep. He founded me when Officer Andy and me was so scared."

Sam placed the little girl back in her bed, but she wouldn't drop her arms from around his neck. He pulled them back and tucked her in again.

"It was my partner that was kidnapped with her. I was the one that found them. I'm Sam Swarek."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Officer Swarek. I'm Angela Swenson. I was just taken aback a little. As far as we can tell Kelly doesn't have any remaining family. I'm here to start her placement. She's being discharged soon."

"But I want to stay with Sam. I want to stay with Sam and Officer Andy."

"Ms. Swenson, can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

Sam gestured towards the hall.

"We'll be right back Kelly, okay?"

"Okay, Sam."

Once they were out in the hall with the door closed, Sam turned pleading eyes on the woman.

"Look, I don't know what's involved in something like this, but I want to take care of Kelly."

"Officer Swarek, are suggesting that you want to be her foster care provider?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"She got to you didn't she? She seems to have bonded with you as well. I don't know about this. As a police officer you wouldn't have to jump through the usual hoops, but what about your family? How do they feel?"

"I'm single."

""Officer Swarek, do you have any idea what you are about to take on? You will be a single man alone raising a little girl. Is there anyone in your life who could be a female role model for her?"

"Well, actually there is. My partner is coming to live with me for at least six months, maybe even for a year."

"Wait. You mean to tell me you are taking care of her. I heard she would need extensive care. How are you going to manage to do that and take care of a four-year-old child? Are just a sucker for punishment or what?"

"No. I want this. I really do. I have the financial means to take off six months and just be there for Andy and Kelly. Please. I want this so much, for both of them. After my leave is up, I will work a regular beat cop shift. I would be able to secure childcare for her when she wasn't in kindergarten. I know she turns five soon and that will mean she will start Kindergarten in the fall. I've thought about this. What better way to heal for both of them?"

"Are you for real officer? I'm amazed and I have to say pleasantly surprised. I need to talk to my supervisor immediately. Let me talk to Kelly alone for a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

Sam watched her disappear into Kelly's room and he started praying as hard as he could. He could hear their muffled voices, but he couldn't tell what was being said. He did hear Kelly squeal at one point. It sounded like a good squeal, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. After about ten minutes, the social worker emerged.

"Apparently living with you was her idea. I have to say again, I'm amazed, but I think this could be a win for Kelly as long as you honestly feel you can provide for both her and Miss McNally."

"Are you kidding? I'd move heaven and earth for them."

"All right. Give me a couple of days to work on this. In the meantime, she is temporarily in your custody. The doctors have already assured me she can remain here for an additional couple of days. I think you should see if they could move her into Miss McNally's room with you. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Sam grabbed the woman up in a huge hug and spun her around. When he set her back down, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I never got that kind of a response before. See you in two days, Officer Swarek."

"Sam, call me Sam."

"Take care of them Sam."

"Oh, I will."

Sam waited until she got on the elevator and then he jumped up in the air. He pushed the door open to Kelly's room and she was sitting up in bed smiling.

"Does that mean you get to keep me?"

"I'm not sure Kelly, but it looks pretty good at this point."

Kelly jumped up and down on her bed and then Sam scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's tell the nurses we are going to take a little trip."

"Yippee! Andy!"

"Yep."

Twenty minutes later, Sam had made arrangements for another bed to be put in Andy's room and the two made their way down to see her. Sam was so excited he couldn't stand it. When he pushed the door open, Andy stirred and opened one eye.

"Kelly Bear."

"Andy!"

Sam walked her over to the bed.

"Now remember sweetheart, she is still hurt. You have to be gentle and careful with her."

Kelly patted him on the cheek. His heart melted at the affectionate gesture.

"I will Sam."

He took her hand and kissed the palm of it and sat her on the bed. She snuggled right up to Andy, just like she had done for the days they were in captivity. Andy sighed and held her close with her good arm. Sam's eyes were twinkling. He leaned over them with one arm on the other side of Andy's hips.

"Are you up for a surprise?"

"Can I tell her Sam?"

"Sure you can Sweetie."

"I'm going to live with you and Sam. The sociable worker said I could."

Andy looked up at Sam.

"This is what you've been up to?"

"Uh-huh."

Andy couldn't believe this guy. She had never met anyone like Sam in her life. He broke every preconceived idea she had about him. This was no bad boy. This was a man of integrity and worth. She had not valued him enough. She intended to show him how much he meant to her from now on.

"Are you sure you're up to an instant family for six months? Taking me on and foster care of a little one. That's a lot for anyone Sam."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her in a way that answered all her questions.

"Come here you."

Sam gently hugged them both. He sat back.

"So, we're a family for awhile, huh?"

"Yep."

Kelly sighed and snuggled up to Andy. She held out her hand to Sam to take.

"What's with the sigh little one?"

"I just happy, that's all."

Sam and Andy smiled at each other. From his discrete place in the window seat, Tommy McNally looked on. He couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Your Touch

Chapter Seven

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Why God, why?

Author Notes: Sam takes Andy and Kelly home. This is a long one guys. I couldn't see a place to cut it sooner. I love all the reviews guys. I do. I do. I do!

Over the next couple of days the nurses moved in a bed for Kelly and the four of them kept each other company. The day after the surgery Andy's legs were propped up on pillows instead of being suspended. She felt so much better after that. She slept, they played board games and waited for Andy to get her strength back. On the third day the social worker came by with good news. Sam was granted foster parent status and Kelly was allowed to stay at the hospital until Andy could be discharged. That night the nurses brought in a cake and they celebrated. Tommy came and went, but the three of them were a constant. Andy started to feel like they were a family in their little cocoon of a room. All the rookies came and went on a regular basis. Andy heard about Sam's early morning visit to the precinct. They laughed until they cried telling the story. The look of pride Andy gave Sam made him feel like he was floating on air.

The fourth day of her stay they began to back off on the pain meds and that's when the nightmares started. Sam was sleeping in the window seat since Tommy was going home at night to sleep. He was gradually spending less time at the hospital, reassured that she was going to be okay and that she was in Sam's capable hands.

Sam woke up to quiet sobs coming from Andy's bed. He got up and padded over to her.

"Andy, Andy."

Sam shook her gently. Her eyes flew open and she reached for Sam. He wrapped her in his arms and shushed her. He ran his hands up and down her back in soothing circles.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to wake Kelly. Sam, would you…would you hold me for awhile?"

Sam didn't need a second invite. He climbed carefully into the bed, slipped his arm under Andy's head and wrapped his other arm over her waist. Andy longed to cuddle up to Sam, but she had to lie on her back. Sam cuddled up to her instead and nuzzled her with his nose.

"I'm here Andy. I'm here for you, always."

This became a pattern over the next few nights as well. Andy would wake up crying and Sam would end up in her bed holding her. He decided after they were home he was going to talk to Best about her seeing someone. He felt so bad about what had happened to her, but he was determined that it was not going to ruin the rest of her life…their life together. He had to hope that Andy would love him back some day and that they could be a family.

As the week finally came to a close, Andy was glad to know she would be getting out soon. She was beginning to go nuts cooped up in that room. The day finally came when the doctor released her. She would be going home the next morning. Kelly gave Andy a big hug good night and Sam tucked her in. Sam crossed back over to stand by Andy's bed expectantly.

"What?"

"Andy, before you go to bed, you need to see something. There are some people outside that want to see you."

"See me? What people? Why would they want to see me?"

Sam slid back her blankets and lifted her carefully up into his arms. He walked over to the window.

Andy sucked in a breath when she looked out onto the grassy hill in front of the hospital. It was covered with people as far as she could see. The front half was made up of police officers only. She had never seen so many uniforms in one place before.

"Oh, Sam, why?"

"Seems you're a hero to a lot of folks Andy. Word got out that you saved little Kelly and folks just want you to know how much that means to them. I told you, you were a good cop McNally. They see it too."

Andy's eyes shimmered with tears. She waved her good hand at the people who cheered and waved as well. She buried her head in Sam's shoulder.

"I'm taking you home tomorrow Andy."

"Sam I don't have a home now that I can't go back to Luke's."

"I meant I'm taking you home with me. You will always have a home with me Andy, for as long as you want."

Andy couldn't find words to express how much it meant to her that Sam wanted to do this for her.

"Sam…I…"

"You don't have to say anything Andy. I know. I know Sweetheart."

Sam nuzzled her with his nose just like he always did and carried her back over to her bed. He tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Andy, I'm sorry about how things went with Luke."

"Why? You never really liked him."

"No but you did and I want you to be happy."

"What about you Sam? Are you happy? You're taking on an invalid for six months or more. You won't be able to work or have any social life. Why would you do that for me Sam?"

Sam wanted to tell her why. He just didn't feel right doing it so soon after her break up. Besides, he was scared she would never feel the same way about him that he did her.

"We're a team McNally. No one breaks up the team. Besides, it would be boring working all that time without you jabbering about everything under the sun, making mistakes and me picking up the pieces."

The seriousness of the moment was broken. Andy smiled at Sam's joke. She would usually give him a hard time back, but not tonight. Sam sat and looked into her eyes. He hoped he conveyed his feelings without saying anything. They were just quiet for a bit, looking into each other's eyes. Finally Andy yawned and reached up to pat Sam's cheek.

"Well, I for one need to get some sleep if I am going to leave this place tomorrow. Are you ready for all this and fatherhood too?"

"Piece of cake. Piece of cake."

The next morning Tommy brought clothes for Andy to change into. A nurse came to help her get dressed and Sam wondered how they would deal with that once they got to his house. It was going to be awkward to say the least. Andy would have to trust him completely. She had only one good arm and couldn't stand on her own. She had sore ribs so she couldn't stretch too much or exert herself. It was going to be critical that she did trust him. He would do everything he could to preserve her modesty. When she was ready Sam lifted her up and placed her in the wheelchair. They headed downstairs with Kelly skipping along beside them. Once they were outside Andy was like a different person. Sam watched her take a deep breath and exhale.

Sam stopped the chair in front of a brand new SUV. Andy looked around.

"Where's your truck?"

"Can't have a little girl riding around in the front seat of a truck. I traded it in."

Andy looked at him.

"You loved that truck."

"I'm going to love Kelly more."

He scooped her up and sat her in the front seat. Kelly climbed into the back where Sam had placed a brand new booster seat. He buckled her in and kissed her forehead. For a minute he just stood by the car. It really felt like he was taking his family home. Sam climbed in.

"Ready?"

"So ready."

The biggest surprises were waiting for them when they arrived at Sam's place. Waiting out in front of Sam's house were all of their friends from work. Sam pulled the wheelchair out of the back and unbuckled Kelly. She ran and jumped up in Chris' arms. He was her favorite new buddy. The crowd parted as Sam placed Andy in the chair and started pushing her forward.

"Surprise!"

Sam couldn't believe it. They had built a ramp up to the door so he wouldn't have to hoist Andy up.

"Wow guys! This is too much."

"Can't have you pulling your back out old man."

Dov patted Sam on the back.

When they were all inside, Kelly wanted to know where her room was. Chris set her down and bent to look into her eyes.

"Well, Sam told us you like fairies, so if you go down that hall you will find a room for a fairy princess."

Kelly's eyes lit up and Chris and Sam exchanged a handshake. He looked around at all of them.

"Thanks for making her room special. I just didn't have time."

Traci spoke up for the group.

"You guys are not alone in this. We are here to help anyway we can. We can do yard work. We can babysit Kelly when Andy has therapy. We can take her to school. We want to do whatever we can to help you guys. The fridge is stocked with food for the month, but any time you need anything from the store, one of us can stop by and pick it up on our way home. Got it?"

"You guys this is too much."

They were interrupted by squeals of delight from Kelly. Sam wheeled Andy down the hall and they watched as Kelly took in her new room. The gang had made it a little girl's dream. It had a canopy bed with a green mesh net and murals on the walls. Seems Gail is somewhat of an artist. Who knew? There were toadstool ottomans around a flower shaped table and moss hung from the ceiling. It was like a secret forest. Fairies were everywhere. They were painted on the walls and the furniture. There were a few flying around the ceiling. There were stuffed ones on the bed. It was just adorable. Kelly sat on her bed with her eyes shining. She held one of the fairies in her arms.

"All of this is for me?"

"Do you see any other little girls who love fairies living here?"

"No."

"Then I guess it's for you."

"Nobody ever did anything so nice for me."

She jumped up and hugged everybody.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Consider it an early birthday present."

"It's the best birthday present ever!"

"Oh, no honey, this isn't your only birthday present. There will be more at your party, but that's a month away."

"A party? I never had a party before."

Sam and Andy looked at each other. Oh, there would be one now.

"You are having a big party little girl and all your new friends are invited."

"Yippee!"

Kelly leaped into Sam's arms. He caught her and spun her around and set her back down.

"Now, little one, let's make Andy comfortable. I think she might be a little tired from all the excitement."

Sam looked at Andy. She had definitely drooped in the last hour. Her friends saw it too. They all begged off saying they had things to do at home. It was their day off, but they had no intention of bombarding Andy with guests when she just got out of the hospital. With hugs all around they were gone.

Kelly asked to play in her room with her new toys and Sam parked the wheelchair, scooped Andy up and settled her on the couch to rest. He covered her in a blanket and when he came back from checking on Kelly she was already sound asleep. He smiled down at her. He couldn't believe she was safe and sound in his house. He wandered into the kitchen to look at the dinner options and was amazed at all the food the guys had bought. That was so nice of them. He decided grilling out would be a great idea. He could put Andy on his chaise lounge and Kelly could play in the yard. He was going to build her a playhouse and a sandbox and get a swing set for her. He wanted to spoil this little girl who hadn't had the best life up until this point. He was going to change all that.

While Andy was sleeping, Tom McNally arrived with her stuff from Luke's place. Luke had at least had the decency to box it up and actually helped Mr. McNally load it in the car. They put the big stuff out in Sam's garage and brought her clothes and smaller things in to help make her feel at home. They brought it all in and put everything up in the guest room. The jerk had the audacity to pack a picture of the two of them hugging in front of the precinct. It made Sam's blood boil. He put it in the nightstand drawer. It was up to Andy if she wanted it. They tried to be quiet, but by the time they were done, she was awake.

"Is that my stuff Dad?"

"Yeah, I went and got it for you."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot. Beside, after what happened, I didn't trust Sam to get it without us having a major homicide on our hands."

"Stay for dinner Mr. McNally. I'm cooking steaks."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way here."

"Mr. McNally, you have an open invitation to come over whenever you like. This is Andy's home now too and you are welcome here."

Andy gave Sam a look that could make a man's heart stop. He knew he had just made her incredibly happy.

"Now, Miss McNally. How would you like to lie out in what's left of the sunshine while Tommy and I get the grill going and make some dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Sam picked her up in his arms yet again.

"I could definitely get used to being carried around like this."

Sam smiled to himself. He carried her out and placed her on the chaise just as Kelly came running out the door.

"Andy, isn't this the best place ever?"

Her eyes took in the back yard and she ran in a circle all the way around the perimeter. Oh, yeah, Sam was definitely going to have to turn this place into a haven for the little girl.

Dinner was great and Tommy stayed to talk for a while afterwards. When he left Sam saw the look on Andy's face. She was in need of more rest. It was early, but time for her to call it a day.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I am. Sam I'm going to need you to help me get ready, okay? Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yep. Let me start Kelly on a bath and I'll come back and get you."

Ten minutes later, Sam lifted Andy in his arms and carried her into the guest room. Kelly was having a blast in his big tub in the master bedroom.

"I'm going to wait until in the morning to have a shower. Did I hear Dov say they bought a shower chair for me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That will make it easier. Sam I need to use the restroom before I go to bed."

Andy was glad it was spring. She had on shorts, which made it easier to get them off over her casts. This was going to be embarrassing though. Sam had never seen her in her underwear. She just kept telling herself he would see just as much if she had on a bathing suit.

"So how do we do this?

"Um, lay me down on the bed and pull my shorts off. If you sit me down on the toilet, I can get my underwear down with one hand. Okay?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay."

He gently laid her down on the bed and pushed her shirt up. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra. It would be too hard to take on and off until her wrist healed. He was careful not to push it too high. His fingers trembled as he undid the button and slid the zipper down. He had dreamed about doing this, but not in this particular context, so he had to focus on the task alone. He pulled the shorts carefully down her legs and took care taking them off so as not to pull on her casts. He looked up to see Andy looking at him affectionately.

"What?"

"Nothing. You are quite the gentleman Sam Swarek."

"I'm a regular John Wayne."

"Can you grab me one of the police issue t-shirts. I like to sleep in them."

"Really."

"Yes, really. Just stop grinning and get me one."

Sam did as he was told and lifted her up. He placed her on the open toilet seat and stepped out to give her privacy. He sat on the bed nervously waiting until she called for him again. When he went in the bathroom he was amazed to see she had gotten the shirts switched on her own and had been able to get her underwear back up as well. She looked exhausted though. This was going to take a toll on her. He handed her a toothbrush and a glass of water. Afterwards she tried to brush her hair out with one hand, but when he saw how fast she was fading he intervened.

"Here, let me do that. I'm supposed to be here to help you remember?"

He picked her up and carried her out to sit on the bed. He sat beside her and drew the brush through her long silky hair. It was heaven on earth. He wanted to do this for her every night. Andy's eyes closed in bliss. Apparently she liked having her hair brushed. Sam made a note of it. Her eyes drifted shut and she let out the occasional sigh as he went to work. When he stopped she opened her eyes and he detected a little disappointment that it was over. Good. Always leave 'em wanting more.

"Time for bed young lady."

He surprised Andy by scooping her up and heading down the hall to his room. He loved the way she felt in his arms.

"Sam, where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

"My bed is back there in the guest room."

"That's where your stuff is, but my bed has better mattresses, so you are sleeping in here and I am sleeping in the guest room."

"I am not taking your bed Sam. I'm not. Don't try to change my mind. The guest room will be perfect."

"Sometimes you are the most difficult woman I have ever met."

Andy laughed and the slight tension between them was broken.

"Would you stop being so stubborn and just sleep in my bed already?

"No. I told you the guest room is fine."

Sam gave up. There was no arguing with Andy once she made her mind up. He turned back into the guest room and pulled back the covers. He laid her gently down in the bed, pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"I'll be right back."

Sam came back with a glass of water and her pain pills.

"Trying to dope me up so I won't have another dream?" 

"No, trying to help you have a good night's sleep. I'll only give you a half if that will make you feel better?"

"Deal."

Sam watched her take it and then on impulse bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned at the same instant and the kiss hit more on her lips than off. They both were embarrassed for a minute and the room got incredibly quiet. Thankfully, Kelly saved the day. Her cute little voice rang out through the house.

"Sam, I'm ready to get out now!"

"Coming Sweetie. Good night Andy. Sweet dreams."

"I hope so. Good night Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

Your Touch

Chapter Eight

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I've heard it all before.

Author Notes: Sam, Andy and Kelly adjust to life as a family of sorts. Andy begins to work through her feelings about what happened. Kelly on the other hand blossoms in a home filled with love for her.

"Sammy!"

"Coming Pumpkin!"

He walked into the bathroom and scooped Kelly out of the bath. He wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel and went to work drying her off. He put a cute little fairy gown on her and then led her into Andy's room to say goodnight. Andy was starting to fade, but the three of them prayed together and then Kelly gave her a kiss.

"Can you hurry and get well Andy, so we can go to the zoo soon?"

"I'll do my best, love. I start getting my casts off in about three weeks. They will all be off in a couple of months."

"I'm glad. Good night Andy."

"Good night Doddle Bug."

Kelly kissed Andy on the cheek and then reached for Sam who picked her up and took her to her new room. He laid her in her canopy bed and read her 'The Little Mouse, The Red Ripe Strawberry and The Big Hungry Bear'. She giggled at the silly mouse in the story, but started to yawn at the end and he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Watch this."

Sam flipped off the overhead light and flipped on another switch that made tiny lights come on around the room.

"Fairies!" Kelly squealed.

"Yep. They are here to watch over you at night."

"Goodnight Sam. You're a good daddy."

Sam felt his heart squeeze at her sweet words to him.

"Thanks, you're a good daughter."

"Is that what I am now Sam? Am I your little girl?"

"You are as far as I'm concerned. We just have to wait and see what the judge and the other folks have to say."

"Then, can I call you Daddy?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat. He was going to be a daddy if the courts would allow him to adopt her. Sam Swarek a daddy. Wow! Sam walked back over to the bed and kneeled down beside it.

"I would love it if you called me Daddy."

"Okay, then, goodnight, Daddy!"

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

Sam had to leave quickly before Kelly saw the tears forming in his eyes. He never dreamed the little girl would bond with him so fast. He wondered what kind of piece of work her real father had been that she was so starved for love and attention. She was just waiting for someone to love her. He hoped since she was so young she wouldn't carry bad memories of either parent, but she did see them killed. He wondered why she wasn't having the same struggles Andy seemed to be having. He had always heard kids were resilient. Sam stole a peak at Andy. She was fast asleep. He took a shower and climbed into his own bed missing the warmth of sleeping with her the last few nights. He lay there for a while wondering what the future would be like and fell asleep sometime after midnight. Around 3AM he awoke to screams coming from Andy's room. He leaped out of bed and ran down the hall.

Sam met Kelly coming out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong with Andy?"

"She's having a bad dream sweetie. Can you go back to bed on your own?"

"Make her feel better Daddy."

"I'll try Kelly."

For a five year old, she was wise beyond her years. Sam entered Andy's room as she woke up breathing hard. She tried to sit up with her one good arm and Sam pulled her up into his. She cried on his shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down her back comforting her. Sam held her until she cried it out.

"The dreams are getting worse aren't they?"

Andy nodded her head.

"Sometimes Kelly is killed, sometimes you are killed when you try to save us. Sometimes I dream I'm awake when they rape me."

"I think you need to talk to someone Andy. Will you do that for me?"

Andy nodded her head. Sam laid her back down and tucked her in smoothing her hair back from her face and adjusting her pillows. When he started to leave, Andy caught his hand.

"Sam would you… I mean could I…I…"

Sam pulled the covers back swiftly and scooped her up in his arms. He headed down the hall.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

I'm taking you to my bed."

"What?"

"What I mean is you are sleeping there until you stop having these nightmares. Do you understand young lady?"

Andy giggled.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Sam placed Andy gently down on the bed and climbed in next to her. He switched off the light and slipped his arm carefully under her head just like he had done so many nights at the hospital. He sighed. This was where he wanted her; in his bed with his arms wrapped around her for the rest of their lives.

Sometime the next morning as the sun started to peek in through the blinds of Sam's room a heavy weight dropped down on his chest and he opened his eyes to find Kelly resting her chin on her folded arms that were resting on his chest.

"Morning Sweet Pea."

"Morning Daddy. Aren't you forgetting something?

"And what would that be child of mine?" 

"Breakfast."

Sam smiled back at her, but he couldn't move as He had Andy cuddled up to him and his arm was trapped under her.

"You sleeped with Andy last night, does that make her my mommy?"

A giggly voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, Daddy, does that make me her mommy?"

Sam was speechless.

"I…uh…"

"Relax Sam. We can work all of that out later. For now, Kiddo, you can call me whatever you want."

Sam was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hooray! Mommy!"

Kelly bounced off the bed and headed down the hall.

"Where are you headed little girl?"

"To make breakfast."

"And what are we having this morning?"

"Pancakes!"

Sam looked at Andy who looked back at him.

"Do you think she's serious?"

"I don't know."

Sam was out of bed in three seconds flat. He rounded the corner into the kitchen fearing a five-year old turning on burners. He stopped and grinned when he found her sitting innocently at his kitchen island kicking her feet and waiting.

"Gotcha!"

This was one precocious child. She reminded him of Andy. They were two peas in a pod. Sam and Kelly had fun making breakfast together. Sam let her help with the mixing and the pouring. This made for a couple of really big pancakes. Watching her flip one was hilarious. When they were done, they made a tray for Andy and surprised her with breakfast in bed. Andy tried to be enthusiastic, but Sam could tell something wasn't right. After Sam took Kelly to get dressed he put some cartoons on for her and headed back to see what was going on.

"Andy are you in pain?"

"A little."

"You want a pain pill?"

"No, it's just my ribs…I uh…I need to take a shower and I need your help."

Now he understood. They hadn't had to cross this bridge yet. Andy was going to really have to trust him.

"We can do this Andy. You know you don't ever have to be embarrassed with me."

Andy wouldn't look at him. He came and sat on the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Andy what is it? Talk to me."

"It's just…it's just…I wanted the first time you saw me naked to be special; not like this."

Sam swallowed hard. Did she just say she expected some day to get naked with him? He wanted to shout out loud, but knew this was not the moment. Sam lifted her chin with his fingers to look deeply into her eyes.

"You listen to me McNally. You are special to me. Andy I need you to know I care more about you than any woman I have ever known in my life. I respect you and I…I care for you so much. You're my partner and I will do everything I can do to preserve your modesty. Okay?"

Andy nodded.

"Now look, I've got this all figured out. They gave us sleeves for your arm and both feet."

Sam got her suited up so to speak with the plastic covers from the hospital and then Andy slipped out of her underwear under the blankets and adjusted her shirt. When she was ready, Sam pulled back them back, carried her into the bathroom and set her on the shower chair the guys had bought her. He adjusted the water and then turned away as Andy lifted the t-shirt she wore to bed off and handed it out the curtain. Sam reached back in and flipped the showerhead on and left her to it. He went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed to wait. She was in the bathroom for a long time and he was worried she had worn herself out. He finally heard her calling for him and went back in. He handed a towel through the curtain to her and when she was ready, he pulled it back and dropped another towel on her head. He dried her hair by hand and then wrapped the towel around her head and glanced quickly down. Once again she had worn herself out and could barely hold the towel over herself. Sam scooped her up quickly making sure his hands were under her legs and back only. He sat her on the toilet lid and grabbed another towel while he removed the plastic sleeves and dried her off the rest of the way. He avoided the areas covered by the towel and picked up a clean shirt. It was one of his long t-shirts and he pulled it over her head. She slipped her arms through and reached for the clean underwear. Sam knelt and helped her put her feet through and pulled them as far up as he dared. He went to get her hairbrush while she finished pulling them up. When he came back she was crying.

"You're in pain and you aren't telling me." 

Andy looked at him and nodded her head. Sam was gone and back with her meds in a flash. She took one without arguing and Sam carried her into the bedroom.

"You have to let me help you more Andy. Please?"

"Okay, maybe next time you can maybe shampoo my hair and stuff…"

Sam picked up her brush and very tenderly combed out the tangles. Andy closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his hands smoothing as he combed gently through the tangles. She could barely stay awake when he was done and he put her back to bed for a while. He kissed her on the forehead and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her wrist like he had before. She fell asleep quickly, but instead of leaving, he just sat and looked at her. He lightly ran his fingers over her features like he was memorizing them. His heart was full. She was trying to be so strong, but she needed him. He needed to be strong for her. He had always been able to read her. He could tell when she was afraid or doubting herself. He knew when she was tired or hurt. They just had this bond. From now on he was going to make sure she allowed him to take care of her the way she ought to be taken care of. She deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Your Touch

Chapter Nine

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. But in a couple of months I get to see them again.

Author Notes: The reality of Andy's recovery sets in and Sam tries to help her through it. Confessions are finally made and things heat up a bit. Okay, a lot.

Andy was sitting on the couch staring out the window. Her mind was miles away from the Candyland Game Sam and Kelly were playing before she went to bed. Kelly had already had her shower and was dressed in a cute little pink pair of pajama shorts. Andy knew she had been quiet all day. Sam looked over at her with concern every once in a while. It meant so much to her that he knew her so well He could tell what was going on with her all too easily these days.

It had been two weeks. She had only been out of the hospital for two weeks and she was sick of it. She was sick of the meds. She was sick of being taken to the bathroom. She was sick of the dressings and having her ribs wrapped and taped by Sam's tender fingers when she really wanted those fingers engaged in other activities. She was tired of wearing elastic waist shorts and sloppy t-shirts with no bra. She was tired of looking like a waif. She was sick of being waited on. She was just sick of the situation. All this waiting for the next part of her healing was driving her insane. She didn't think she could face the next six months like this. She had always been in control of her body and now she felt helpless. She hated what those men had done to her. Her counselor said to give it time, but she was frustrated. She hated that they had taken her body without any remorse. She hated that she felt ruined. She wondered why Sam would even want her. She was damaged goods. She still felt dirty and scarred and unlovable. Why would anyone want to be with her?

She looked over to find Sam's eyes tenderly watching her. She couldn't believe the way he looked at her. He made all of her thoughts drift away for the moment. Kelly looked at the two of them. What she said next shocked them both.

"I'm bad."

Both adults responded at once.

"What?"

"Honey, what would make you say something like that?"

"I watched what the men did to my other mommy and daddy and I didn't care that much. The worst part was the blood. The blood scared me. Sometimes I…"

Sam tried to draw her out. He wondered when she was going to start dealing with everything.

"Sometimes what baby?"

"I…I have bad dreams but I didn't want to tell you because the men were so mean to Andy and she took care of me and I didn't want her to feel bad and…"

She was rushing on and on afraid they would say something to stop her.

"That makes me bad, right?"

Sam reached for her and sat her in his lap. He brushed away the tears that were starting to fall as he held her and looked at Andy. She motioned for Sam to bring her over. The three of them sat on the couch and talked.

"Kelly you didn't do anything wrong and everybody feels things differently. You didn't want your parents to die."

"But I wished it sometimes. When they would get mad at me and yell at me and hit me, I did, Mommy. I would wish they were dead and now they are. I'm bad."

Andy looked into Sam's eyes. They were both starting to tear up.

"You listen to me Kelly almost Swarek. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. You didn't cause it because you had those thoughts. You can't change what happened, but you didn't, I repeat didn't cause it and you are a beautiful, sweet, loving little girl that is going to grow up and be just as wonderful as ever."

"We're sorry that happened to you Kelly, but the two of us promise you will always have a home with us…always."

Kelly threw her arms around Sam for a hug and then around Andy.

"You promise?"

"We promise. We love you Kelly Bear and nothing you ever say or do will make us stop loving you. You most definitely are not a bad person either. Do you hear me? Now go brush your teeth."

The little girl smiled then a genuinely happy smile. Andy wished her own thoughts about herself could be so easily addressed. Sam stood up and patted Kelly's head, pushing her towards the bathroom. He turned to Andy.

"I'll go get a book. How about 'I'll Love you Forever'?"

"Perfect choice."

Kelly came back and climbed in between them again.

"Did you put the cap back on the toothpaste?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you rinse out your tooth brush?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you swish it in the toilet?"

"Daddy!"

Sam loved to tease her. How could she think for one minute she was bad in any way? He adored her. He was going to ask Andy's counselor for a referral tomorrow. He wanted her to spend some time with a pediatric psychologist and work through anything she needed to deal with. When it came time to pray, Sam prayed for sweet dreams for both his girls and thanked God that he let them be Kelly's parents. When the prayer was over, Kelly beamed. Sam tickled her and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll just throw this sack of potatoes in bed and be right back."

Andy listened to her giggle all the way down the hall. She could hear Sam's deep voice quieting her as he tucked her in. She began to tear up again when she heard Kelly as Sam left her room.

"I love you Daddy."

Sam came back to sit by her again.

"How did we get so lucky?"

"I know. I feel guilty for even having selfish thoughts about my own struggles."

Sam turned to her and took her face in his hands.

"Andy, just because Kelly had a hard time doesn't negate anything you went through. You have every right to feel bad whenever you want. I know this isn't easy for you either. Just talk to me okay? I'm here, right here. You can be sad, or angry, or down anytime you want. It's okay. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

As always, Sam lifted her with all gentleness into his arms and carried her to bed.

Being carried around in Sam Swarek's strong arms was definitely one of the few perks that came with double casts on her feet. As they walked down the hall, Andy made a decision. Sam sat her on the bed and reached for her big sleep shirt.

"Sam…"

Her voice was trembling.

"What, Baby?" 

The endearment slipped out so easily. He loved her so much. He hated watching her today. He knew she was struggling with the way things were going.

"I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know this is hard on you. I don't know how you're going to endure another 5 months of me being such a mess."

Sam went for broke.

"I'm just glad you're my mess. Andy I need to tell you something. I've been afraid to say it until now because I was afraid you would feel like you had to respond in some way since I'm taking care of you. I don't want you to think that this arrangement has any strings attached to it, but I owe you the truth."

Sam knelt down in front of her on the floor.

"I've been pretending for a year. I've been pretending to be your partner and your best friend and hidden how I really felt about you. I've tried to run from it, but I'm a one woman kind of a guy Andy and you're that one woman for me. I want to take care of you forever Andy, not just for six months. Taking care of you is like breathing. It's automatic for me. It could never be a burden. Just getting to touch you, to hold you, to look into those chocolate brown eyes…"

He sighed and tenderly cupped both her cheeks in his strong hands. He nuzzled her with his nose.

"I love you Andy McNally. I am in love with you. We're talking head over heels in love."

Andy's eyes were wet with tears and she tried to speak, but couldn't.

"It's okay, it's really okay. Let me just hand you this and I'll be back when you're ready."

Sam tried to stand up, but Andy covered his hands with hers and kept him there.

"Sam…will you undress me tonight?"

"Andy?"

"I want the man I love to touch me tonight."

"Andy you didn't have to say anything back. Don't say something you don't mean."

"I tried to push you away Sam. I was afraid of you. I thought you were just another bad boy that was going to hurt me. Luke seemed safe, but all I really ever wanted was you. I almost messed that up forever, but what happened gave me a second chance with you Sam and I want you too. I can't imagine a better man than you to be my husband or the father of my children. I am head over heels in love with you too Sam Swarek."

Sam's face lit up and he was on her then, kissing her and pushing her back to lie flat on the bed. When he finally pulled back, there were tears in his eyes. He stood up and looked down at her.

"You have never looked more beautiful than at this moment."

All the doubts Andy had slipped away. She looked in his eyes and waited for him to move. He very gently slipped her shorts down her legs and removed them. He was ever so gentle as he undressed her. She trusted him so much and only saw tender devotion on his face. She lifted her arms over her head and Sam slowly slid her shirt up and over her head. She lay naked in front of him for the first time since he'd found her so brutally raped. He didn't look down. He just looked into her eyes and he smiled that sweet dimply one that he reserved just for her. Then he began to tenderly kiss her neck, her shoulders…her clavicle. He picked up her sleep shirt and pulled it carefully over her head. He smoothed it down. His eyes were dark and his voice was filled with emotion.

"Marry me Andy. Marry me soon. Right away. I want to be a family. I want you to be my wife. As soon as you are healed and we're married, I want to make love to you. I want to have tons of babies with you so Kelly can be the big sister. I want all of you and I'll take nothing less."

Andy was putty in his hands. She couldn't believe he wanted her.

"Yes, Sam. I'll marry you."

"I'm sorry this wasn't very romantic." 

"Oh, Sam it was. What girl in my condition, looking the way I do has a man propose to her? It was so sweet and came when I had been thinking all day that I couldn't face another day of this torture. Now I have something to look forward to, really look forward to. I can spend the next five months planning a wedding. The way you asked me was so sweet, so endearing, so loving. It was perfect Sam. It really was.

Sam picked her up and put her under the covers. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He leaned over her and kissed her sweetly.

"Okay, that's enough excitement for one night or I am going to have a cardiac arrest."

"You? I'm the one who's injured here."

"Baby what you do to me could bring on a hospital visit if I'm not careful."

Andy giggled.

"So, I guess asking you to shower with me in the morning is out of the question."

Andy laughed when she heard Sam groan next to her. He rolled over and put his hand under her sleep shirt to splay it across her bare stomach.

"Go to sleep Andy or you are risking reinjuring yourself."

"Night Sam."

"Night future Mrs. Swarek."

In the dark room a contented smile spread across Andy's lips. She reached down and covered Sam's hand with her good one. She was sure tonight she would not be having any nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Your Touch

Chapter Ten

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Man, that stinks.

Author Notes: Andy gets her casts off and pays a visit to the precinct. Wonder who she might run into there?

Andy got the cast off her hand one week later and two weeks after that she got the casts off her ankles. Sam made a joke about how much lighter she was to pick as they headed for the car. Her ribs still bothered her, but less often and Sam didn't have to tape and wrap them anymore. Andy was starting to feel somewhat normal again. The stitches that resulted from her rape had long ago dissolved and there wasn't pain there anymore. She did think about the rape from time to time, but her counselor had helped so much with her recovery…and Sam. He made her feel like she was something precious and special. Having no memory of the rape and only the pain afterwards helped actually more than she thought. It must have been God's way of sparing her from the worst. Her physical therapy would become more intense now and the doctor wanted her to be able to start putting weight on them right away. Now that her casts were off she could get in the pool.

Andy couldn't wait for her first pool excursion. Sam and Kelly got to come with her and she could hardly wait as Sam lifted her in his arms and walked her down into the water. She felt light and floating felt so good. She swam and kicked her feet some. They were stiff, but in the water there wasn't much pain. It was the best thing since getting the casts off.

The next day in therapy Andy was to take her first steps. She couldn't wait to get out of the chair. Sam, who had gone to every therapy session with her and spent hours stretching her muscles and doing the exercises the therapist had taught them, watched as Andy stood up from her chair. He could see the painful grimace on her face, but the therapist said that was to be expected. Sam didn't think they should hurt anymore. Andy bit her lip and concentrated. She took one step after another. By the time she got to the end she was in tears. Sam waited at the end to catch her.

"Way to go Baby!"

"Sam, it was only ten feet or so."

"So? Tomorrow you'll go forwards and back and it will be twenty feet. And the next day…"

"Sam, I got it."

"Yes you do baby. Yes, you do."

He grinned at her and pulled her to him for a kiss. Within a week Andy was walking with a walker and in another month she could walk with crutches and finally a cane.

Summer had faded and it was almost time to register Kelly for school. Sam's foster parent status had changed to permanent status and he had applied for adoption with Andy. The social worker was thrilled for them. Kelly and Andy had both made huge strides in their counseling sessions and Andy's nightmares had finally stopped. Since Sam asked her to marry him she had become focused on Kelly, her own therapy and the wedding. No more whining she told him. Traci and Noelle came over a lot to help her plan the event. Andy worked hard every day to get stronger. She fully intended to walk the aisle with no restrictions.

Dov and Chris helped Sam pick out the ring. They had forged a friendship through the last few months. Each of them had helped him in so many ways. They were both right there when he put up the swing set. They were there for the construction of the sandbox and spent an entire weekend helping build Kelly's playhouse. He knew he could count on both of them any time to step in. They had become like brothers to Andy and he saw them that way now as well. Sam had planned a special night out with Andy and Chris and Gail had volunteered to babysit. Kelly adored Chris. Sam wasn't too sure about Gail, but he could see her softening under the watchful loving eyes of Chris. He was a gentle giant and his effect on her was visible.

You can't get much better than Canoe when it comes to mixing fine dining with one of the best views of Toronto and beyond. Located on the 54th floor of the TD Bank tower, the view is unbelievable. This was where Sam would have taken Andy to propose if he hadn't jumped the gun. Now he was going to do it again the right way. Granted the wedding was only a little over a month away, but he wanted tonight to be all that Andy deserved. He sat on the couch in his new suit. He had on a black silk shirt and tie. Kelly was dancing around the living room for him to a Bruce Springsteen song when Andy made her appearance.

"Mommy! You look pretty!"

Sam turned to look and his jaw hit the floor. Andy was wearing a royal blue strapless sheath dress that hugged every curve of her body. She looked amazing! She still couldn't wear stilettos, but she wore some attractive pumps and walked towards him with a huge smile on her face. He gave her a sweet kiss.

"Baby you look fantastic. If you get tired, you need to promise to tell me. I know you aren't used to walking in shoes other than sneakers, so we can take a break whenever you need or I can pack your tennis shoes."

"Sam Swarek, I am not wearing running shoes with this dress."

"I'm just saying."

There was a knock on the door and Kelly ran to answer it.

"Chris!"

"Hey, Shortcake."

Andy gave them last minute instructions and they got ready to leave. Chris gave Sam a knowing look. After they left, Gail looked at him.

"Okay, spill it. What was the look?"

"What look?"

"You know perfectly well what look."

"Sam is going to give her an engagement ring tonight."

Gail smiled knowingly.

"It's about time."

"Aunt Gail, are you and Chris getting married like Mommy and Daddy?"

Gail looked at Chris.

"I don't know Kelly. Let's just worry about one wedding at a time, okay?"

"Okay, but if you do, I will be an experienced flower girl by then."

"I'll keep that in mind Sweetie. Now, how about we play Operation?"

"Yes!"

Sam helped Andy out of the SUV and walked with his hand on her bare back into the elevator that led up to the restaurant. It made her shiver. She saw a few heads turn when they walked in as a couple. Once they were seated, Andy took in the view.

"Sam this is amazing."

Sam only had eyes for Andy.

"Not half as amazing as you."

Dinner was unbelievable.

As they enjoyed dessert, Sam reached over for Andy's hand. He held it as she looked out the window. Now was his chance. He reached in his pocket and slipped the ring out as he turned her hand in his palm. He slipped it on as she turned and gasped.

"Sam!"

"Andy, I can't believe how far we've come over the last five months. It already feels like we're a family with little Kelly Bear. I can't wait until I see you walk down the aisle to marry me. I never thought I'd get to marry you and have a family with you. I love you Andy, more than I have ever loved anyone before. This is forever."

He lifted her newly adorned hand to his lips, turned it over and kissed her palm.

"Sam. You make me so happy. I realized when we were partners that you could be really devoted, but the last five months have shown me how committed you are to us. I can't wait to marry you either. I love you."

When they got home and opened the door they giggled at the sight before them. Gail and Chris had fallen asleep and Kelly was stretched out across both their laps asleep as well. Sam lifted her up and took her to bed as Andy gently shook the couple.

"Hey you two. Go home and get some rest. Thanks."

"I just want to see the ring."

Andy held it out to Gail.

"Wow! That's beautiful."

The ring was made from two gold bands twined together with a Marquise cut diamond. It was truly beautiful. Chris was very proud of himself.

"I helped Sam pick it out. Well, Dov helped too."

Sam came back in the room and leaned against the doorframe grinning at Andy. Chris had to drag Gail out. After they left, Andy collapsed on the couch and slipped off her shoes.

"I'm beat. I can't believe how tired I get still. I have one month to get my stamina back."

"Does this mean I get to carry you to bed like old times?"

"You better."

Sam leaned down and Andy slipped her arms around his neck as he brought her up to his chest and carried her down the hall. He kissed her all the way to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and undressed her like he used to. Andy smiled at him and slipped under the covers. Sam stripped down and got into bed as well. Cuddling up to Sam was so much better than the way they used to go to sleep with her laying on her back. Sam's chest was a much better pillow.

"Get some rest. Remember that tomorrow we are going to see everybody at work and get in some target practice."

"I love getting out and around. I feel like my old self again. Tonight was so special Sam. Looking at my ring makes it all feel so real now."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked into his handsome dimpled face.

"It's real. Believe it. I am going to marry you in exactly 36 days."

"Leave it to you to know the exact number of days."

"You better believe I do. I am going to marry you and then I am going to make love to you for the rest of our lives."

He gave her the most tender, loving kiss. Andy sighed and sunk down into his embrace. She felt so safe and so loved wrapped in his arms.

"Night Sam."

"Night Andy."

The next morning Sam and Andy walked into the squad room. Rookies and patrol officers immediately surrounded them. Everyone wanted to see Andy's ring. Even Best came down to have a look.

"You two look really happy."

Sam and Andy realized they were grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we are."

Dov and Chris couldn't wait to walk them over to the shooting range. They had a surprise for them. Sam and Andy finally pulled away and when they got to the range, Andy laughed so hard she cried. They had put a huge blow up of Luke in place of her target. She emptied a full clip in it and they brought the target forward.

"Looks like you took out his nose Andy and gave him a third eye."

Andy high fived Sam just as the door opened and Luke Callaghan stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. Sam stiffened immediately and Andy put her hand on his arm to stop his forward progress.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?"

Sam looked at her incredulous, but one look from Andy and he followed Dov and Chris outside.

"Andy I…"

"Don't say anything Luke. You've done enough."

"No Andy. I need to apologize. I was angry and jealous and so caught up in what I wanted that I let the best thing that ever happened to me get away. I wish I could have another chance, Andy."

Andy pushed her hair behind her ear and it was then that he saw the ring.

"You're marrying him? You guys have only been together for five months."

"You just know sometimes. A lot can happen in five months."

"Yeah. And in the year before, right? I was never the one was I?"

"No, it was Sam. It was always Sam. So, I'm sorry too, Luke. Without realizing it, I was leading you on the whole time. It just took what happened to make me see who and what I really wanted."

"And what's that?"

"A man who loves me more than anything else in his life. A man who puts me first, a family with lots of kids and a home with a backyard and a swing set and lots of friends to barbecue with. I've found that with Sam.

"Be happy Andy, okay?"

"I will Luke."

"You look great by the way. You can't even recognize you from that day in the hospital."

"Well, it was all Sam. His love healed so many wounds."

"You're both lucky people. I'll see you around Andy."

"Yeah, you will. I'll be back in a couple of months."

"I'll look forward to watching your career Andy. You're a great cop and a great person. I'm sorry, really sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot. Bye."

Andy gave him a brief hug and walked outside. Sam was waiting for her. He searched her face and saw only love and affection for him. No anger, no sadness. She had gotten some kind of closure. He was glad. He wrapped her up in a hug and then gave her an amazing kiss, just to remind her how much he loved her and loved her strength.

"Ready to go?"

"With you? Always."

**Author Notes: One more chapter. On with the wedding and the finale!**


	11. Chapter 11

Your Touch

Chapter Eleven

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Man, that's criminal.

Author Notes: Kelly and Andy take the Swarek name.

Kelly started kindergarten in Sept. and Andy and Sam walked her to school swinging her between their joined hands. Andy was completely healed and ready to return to work. It was a joy to see how well adjusted their little girl had become. Her adoption would be final two weeks after Andy and Sam returned from their honeymoon. Once again Uncle Chris and Aunt Gail were going to house sit and take care of her while Sam and Andy went to the Bahamas for a week. When they returned they would be going back to work as partners. Best said they were the best team in their division and he couldn't wait for them to come back. The wedding was set for Saturday Sept.17th. Tommy cried when Andy asked him to walk her down the aisle. He was sober most of the time now having taken to being a granddad. He came over every weekend for a barbecue. Sometimes it would be just the four of them and other times the gang would show up too. Andy giggled uncontrollably when Tommy took Sam out for as he called it "The Talk". Andy couldn't wait to see how it went. When he dropped Sam back at the house she found out Sam had asked him for Andy's hand in marriage. She liked that he had been old fashioned about it. She knew it meant a lot to Tommy. Final preparations were made and invitations sent. Finally the big day arrived.

Traci put the finishing touches on Andy's make up while Gail worked on her hair. Noelle was busy getting Kelly dressed in her pretty little flower girl dress. She handed her the basket of rose petals as Andy slipped into her dress and put on her shoes.

Andy's friends stepped back and just admired her.

"Sam is going to die right there on the spot."

"I hope not. I have plans for my hunky husband tonight."

Tommy was waiting for them in the hall.

"Look Grandpa. Isn't my dress pretty?"

"It is Kelly Girl. It really is, but the girl makes the dress."

"Huh?"

"You are the pretty one munchkin."

"Oh, thanks Grandpa, but not as pretty as Mommy."

"Oh you will be my love. One day you will knock the boys socks off."

"What would I do with stinky old boy's socks?"

The entire wedding party burst into laughter. It was going to be a great day. The wedding was where they wanted to hold it the most: their backyard. Sam had built an arbor and it was covered in fresh flowers. All their close friends and relatives were there. It was an intimate group. Oliver was best man and Dov and Chris groomsmen. Traci was the maid of honor for Andy and Gail and Noelle were bridesmaids. Best who was also a minister at his church was going to marry them. Sam and Andy were so honored when he approached them and told them he could and would like to marry them. It really was perfect. Afterwards there would be a barbecue because that was their favorite thing to do in this yard. Best said he would supervise Dov and Chris with the cooking. This day Sam would not be manning the grill.

Sam and his groomsmen took their places under the arbor and as the music started Kelly put a big grin on her face and started down the path between the chairs scattering rose petals across the grass. Sam smiled at his daughter and gave her a wink. When she reached the arbor, Sam bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Wait 'til you see Mommy, Daddy. Grandpa says you'll go hubba hubba!"

The entire wedding party burst out laughing. Kelly took her place and then Gail walked down never breaking eye contact with Chris. He patted the ring in his pocket as he watched her come towards them. Tonight after the wedding he was going to propose to her. He hadn't wanted to take away from Sam and Andy, but after today they could start their happily ever after as well. Noelle walked down next and winked at Sam. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw Andy. Next came Traci with a huge smile on her face. It was then that the traditional wedding march started. Sam looked up at the back door as it opened and Tommy stepped out. He offered his arm to his daughter and as she stepped out Sam was mesmerized. She wore a beautiful strapless gown that was beaded all over. The skirt was full and it only made her tiny waist look even tinier. The dress showed off her soft shoulders and her beautiful hair cascaded down over those shoulders. Sam loved brushing those locks and running his fingers through them. He was so happy she didn't wear it swept up. As Andy met his gaze Sam flashed back to that day in the apartment when he was undercover and she burst through the door saying he was under arrest. He had just known in that moment that she was special. He remembered her tackling him in the street and not catching on to the undercover phrase he tried to use. He remembered everything about their relationship. He remembered the first night outside the club when she said she wasn't afraid because he was there, the night they almost made love, their undercover ops and the prisoner transfer that had gone so badly. She had stolen his heart from that first moment. He had only dreamed that this could be the woman who filled all his needs and yet she was floating towards him with a smile that could make a guy pass out. God, Andy, I love you.

Andy saw Sam the instant she stepped outside and faced the arbor. He looked so gorgeous in his tux and he was looking at her with a possessive look that didn't make her feel like a possession so much as that she felt treasured beyond anything she had ever hoped for growing up. She remembered the first time she saw him. He was funny and handsome even though he was scruffy. She let him rattle her with his charm and he got away the first time, but she took him down the second time only to realize she ruined months of work undercover. She marveled that he never held it against her. In fact, he took her under his wing and he trained her to be a really good cop. She remembered that night after she killed the pedophile wanting him so much. She knew only he could take away her pain, but she hadn't listened to her heart that night. Now she was going to finish what they started that night in a few short hours. She remembered back to the day he saved her in the woods. The prisoner was going to kill her. She remembered the night of the undercover bust when he went with the drug dealer and left her at the club. He had nuzzled her tenderly that night as he kissed her and said Callaghan wasn't the only one who had her back. Sam had always had her back every step of their relationship both professionally and personally. He had saved her time and time again. He loved her. He really, really loved her. If it weren't for the coming honeymoon she could die right there on the spot. This was the love of a lifetime.

Tommy shook Sam's hand.

"I'd tell you to take care of her, but you already have and better than anyone ever has. You're a good man Sam and I'm proud to call you my son-in-law."

He turned to Andy and kissed her cheek, then put their hands together and squeezed them. He sat down with tears in his eyes and Andy knew she was going to cry through the whole wedding after that.

Best smiled at them.

"Andy, you look beautiful. Sam you'll do." 

Everyone snickered as he started the ceremony. When he said the part about is there anyone who can show just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, Oliver, Dov and Chris pulled out their revolvers.

"Anyone? Anyone?"

That got another laugh and then everything turned tender and sweet and serious as Sam and Andy exchanged their vows. Sam went first.

"Andy, the day you busted down my undercover door I lost my heart to you. You were brave and funny and passionate and smart and I was just mesmerized by you. You were innocent and caring, but tough as nails. You never said no to anything I ever asked of you as an officer. You won my admiration and soon after that my love. Andy I promise to always be there for you and our little Kelly Bear. I want to work alongside you, live alongside you and make tons of babies with you. Marry me and be my one true love.

"Yay Daddy!"

Giggles erupted around the yard. Andy smiled through the tears that were falling. Sam reached up and tenderly brushed them away. His fingers caressed her cheek.

"Sam, you are everything to me. You were my first collar and my first big mess up, but you not only forgave me, you took me under your wing. You say I'm brave. I say you taught me to be brave. I have always, always felt safe with you. I fell for your dimples and your devil may care attitude, but they just covered up how much you really cared. You stood by me when I went through the very worst experience of my life and you made me feel special and worthy of that care. You knew when I was sad, angry or embarrassed. You took Kelly in without even giving it a second thought. You put your career aside for me. You wanted to be with me. You've seen me at my very worst and yet you still love me. How could I not fall for you Sam Swarek? Marry me and be mine: only mine."

Now Andy was catching a tear coming down Sam's face.

Best lead them through the exchange of rings and then after pronouncing them husband and wife, Sam bent Andy all the way back over his arm and planted a toe curling kiss to her lips.

Cheers went up and the party began.

It was a great afternoon. Andy loved how layback it was. It didn't have any of the pressure of a big wedding. They ate and talked with everyone that came and even had time to swing Kelly on her swing and watch her slide down from her playhouse. The little girl kept smiling up at both of them. It was obvious she loved them both so much. They truly were her parents now. Every once in a while Sam would sidle up to Andy, slip his arm around her and whisper in her ear.

"Can we go now?"

Each time Andy would smile.

"Not yet."

It finally felt right to leave. This time Andy sidled up to Sam and slipped her arm around him.

"It's time to go."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sam grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the gate. She was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. They called out to everyone thanking them for coming. As Sam and Andy left the backyard for the limo they were pelted with birdseed. Their friends followed them out the gate and spilled into the street.

Sam and Andy leaned down together to hug Kelly.

"We'll miss you Kelly Bear."

"I'll miss you too, but Chris said you needed "alone" time. What is "alone" time? If you're together you won't be alone. Right?" 

"Out of the mouths of babes." 

"I'm not a baby."

"No pumpkin, you absolutely are not. We'll miss you so much, but we'll call you every night starting tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and stepped back holding on to Tommy's hand as he kissed his daughter and shook Sam's hand.

Their friends had reserved the honeymoon suite at the Four Seasons Hotel and tomorrow they would head to the airport around noon. When they climbed out of the limo a small crowd gathered to look at them and snap some pictures. Sam felt a sense of pride when he heard several folks say what a lovely bride and what an attractive couple. Their check in went smoothly and then they were headed up in the elevator. Andy smiled to her self as Sam literally bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation. When they reached their suite the bellboy opened the door and took their bags inside.

Sam paused in the doorway and turned to Andy.

"One more time Mrs. Swarek?"

"What?"

Before Andy knew what was happening, Sam swept her up in his arms just like he had for so many months. There was no place she'd rather be than in Sam's strong loving embrace. He stepped into their room and set her carefully down while he tipped the bellboy. He closed the door and turned to drink her in. The way he was looking at her made Andy shiver. Sam closed the distance between them and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Tonight I want to undress you."

"Sam, you used to do that every night."

"Yeah, but not like I'm going to tonight."

Sam leaned down and kissed her shoulder and then worked his lips up her neck to her earlobe.

"You look so beautiful in this dress I almost don't want you to take it off."

Andy smiled.

"I said almost."

Sam ran his hands over her shoulders, down her bare back and slid the zipper slowly down. The dress pooled at her feet. Andy reached for his tie and pulled the bow out. She slowly slid his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. Sam unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off never once taking his eyes off Andy's. Sam reached for her again and carried her to the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist just like they had been that almost fabulous night of the blackout. He laid her gently down and covered her leaning on his elbows.

"I'm glad we decided to wait for this step."

"Me too."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Andy."

"Show me."

"Don't I always?"

Andy giggled and nipped at his lips.

"Yes, but now please. I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, McNally…oops, I mean Swarek, I plan to show you over and over and over again."

Sam nuzzled her with his nose and then placed a sweet open-mouthed kiss on her lips. Andy deepened the kiss and they made love for the first time. They both said later it was like coming home. Everything finally felt right.

Authors Notes: This was great fun to write. I haven't done a Rookie Blue Fanfic for a while, but I am excited to think it's only a couple of months before we get to see them again. I've missed Ben Bass' dimples. Hope you enjoyed it. Some of you were so faithful to write a review and not just yeah, yeah, good job. You wrote what you liked or wished I'd included or just talked about specific parts that moved you. Thanks so much for caring enough to take the time out to do it. I keep them all in a file to reread when I need inspiration. As always it's an honor to have you read my writing. Once the new season starts I'm sure there will be lots of inspiration for future stories. Take Care.


End file.
